


Слабости

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Romance, mostly hawke having lesbian panic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Хоук наблюдает за Мерриль. Хоук слабая женщина.Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 2





	Слабости

Хоук слабая женщина.

Она видит Мерриль в бою — десять минут их скомканному знакомству, — ее резкие взмахи, и прищур глаз, и как губы ее выплетают древние заклинания, и как с пальцев зелеными вспышками слетает чистая _сила_ , необузданная и грозная, точно горный ветер или сель по весне (здесь, под горой, такие наверняка не редкость). И — Создатель милосердный! — у нее перехватывает дыхание.  
Едва успевает отскочить, чтобы всадить кинжал в спину последнему мертвяку. Он осыпается черной трухой, Хоук выдыхает — было близко, — и поднимает голову, стряхивая мертвые хлопья с ботинок.

Мерриль напротив улыбается.

О, Хоук слабая женщина.

И ведь не магия сама по себе заставляет ее раз за разом возвращаться взглядом к эльфийке — она еще в детстве перестала восторженно глаза распахивать на каждый огонек в руках отца и сестры, — но уверенность, с которой та замораживает очередного паука и призывает молнии. Мерриль не сдерживается, не оглядывается на храмовников, не боится своей магии — Мерриль _и есть магия_ , древняя и грозная.

Но уверенность ее исчезает сразу же после боя. Она закидывает посох за спину, мнет в пальцах подолы накидки, запинается, говорит-говорит-говорит, о чем-то совсем уже отвлеченном, и слова падают с ее губ лепестками яблони — совсем как в Лотеринге по весне, когда поднимался сильный ветер и белым цветом были устланы все дворы.  
Она говорит, а Хоук слушает.

О гнилых фруктах на рынке, что спустя пару дней все равно раскупят или растащат нищие из Клоаки. О дивных цветах в саду наместника. О глухих тропах на Расколотой горе. О недавней грозе, из-за которой у кого-то из соседей теперь дыры в крыше.  
Обо всем сразу: ее слова кружат всполошенными птицами, силятся поспеть за мыслями, объяснить их, дополнить, донести правильно; она сбивается, начинает тараторить — Хоук кладет ей руку на плечо. Напоминает: "мы не спешим". И "я тебя слушаю". Мерриль кивает и улыбается солнечно-благодарно — о, Хоук слабая женщина.

Тем тоскливее слушать, как уверенно и без лишней запинки отвечает она на чужие нападки.  
Сколько раз приходилось уже?..

Хоук готова молиться — искренне, горячо, пусть веры не наберётся и на каплю, — чтобы никогда, ничего больше подобного Мерриль не слышала. Но у нее на душе так много грехов, и каждый день она берет по десятку новых — что Создателю ее молитвы.  
Надеяться она может только на себя.

Вот и старается, чтобы в каждом ее взгляде и в каждом слове уважения и поддержки было — за сотню насмешек, старых и новых.  
Возможно, она и не во всем с Мерриль согласна. И возможно, она считает, что слишком много Мерриль старается ради клана, который с радостью спихнул ее первой встречной. И возможно, ей не кажется, что зеркало, которое уже отравило две жизни, годится для украшения дома.

Но до сих пор у Мерриль ясные взгляд и мысли, а с тонких ее пальцев в бою срываются только ядовитые лозы да ледяные иглы.  
Она способна решать за себя.

В конце концов, это же Хоук слабая женщина, у которой внутри маргаритки расцветают от одного лишь теплого взгляда.


End file.
